Thalia's Siblings
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Thalia finds out that she has a brother and two sisters. What will happen? And who will join the Sonic Heroes? Find out. My first Sonic and Percy Jackson story.


Me: "What's happening, everyone?" "I have a new story for you." "Called Thalia's siblings." "This story has something shocking about Gage, Sunset, and Sonata."

Sonic: "That's right." "We all find out about it."

Elise: "Plus, new members in the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "That's correct." "I don't own anything in this story." "Enjoy."

On Mobius, the Sonic Heroes were relaxing.

"What a day," said Crash.

"You said it, Crash," said Shane.

"What do you think will happen?" Asked Zelda.

"Not sure, Zelda," said Sonic.

"I'm not sure at all," said Elise.

"Agreed," said Kurt.

"Do you guys believe in the Greek gods?" Asked Spyro.

"What makes you say that, Spyro?" Asked Tails.

"Because, I can tell that Gage, Sunset, and Sonata are having weird dreams," said Spyro.

"Now that you mention it, you are rite, Spyro," said Gage.

"Yeah," said Sunset. We think we know who are father is.

"Who is your father?" Asked Blossom.

"His name is Zeus," said Sonata.

"Wow," said Braun.

"Maybe we can find out where to go," said Sammy.

"Good idea," said Cynder.

"Let's go," said Emilie.

So a portel opened up and the Sonic Heroes went through it and it closed, not knowing that Eggman is at the new world.

Meenwile, at Camp Half Blud, where the demigods learn how to fight based off their god like parrents, there are three demigods, named Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, dauter of Athena, and Thalia Grace, dauter of Zeus. The three are talking.

"What do you guys want to do?" Asked Thalia.

"Not sure," said Percy.

"Me either," said Annabeth.

"I bet you find out that you have a brother and two sisters," said Percy.

"What makes you say that I have a brother and two sisters?" Asked Thalia.

"Just saying," said Percy.

"I bet that the brother and two sisters are members of the Sonic Heroes," said Annabeth.

"What are the Sonic Heroes?" Asked Thalia.

"The Sonic Heroes are a group of heroes from different worlds that stop evil villains," said Percy.

"How do you two know about this?" Asked Thalia.

"We found out about them from the fight against Lord Vortech," said Annabeth.

"Wow," said Thalia. It would be cool to meet them.

"I agree," said Annabeth.

"Me, too," said Percy.

Just then, a portel opened up and the Sonic Heroes stepped out of it and it closed.

"Where are we?" Asked Raven.

"I don't know," said Dean.

"You are at Camp Half Blood," said three voices.

"Who said that?" Asked Crash.

"Yeah," said Knuckles. Get out here and fight.

"We are not going to fight and look behind you guys," said the same voices.

The group turned around and they saw Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"Who are you three?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm Percy Jackson," said Percy.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," said Annabeth.

"And I'm Thalia Grace," said Thalia.

"I thought I would recognise you from somewhere," said Gage.

"Same here," said Sunset.

"Agreed," said Sonata.

"How do you remember me?" Asked Thalia.

"Our dad is Zeus," said Gage.

Thalia is shocked.

"Does that meen that you three are my siblings?" Asked Thalia.

"Yup," said Gage, Sunset, and Sonata.

"I can't believe you guys are here," said Thalia.

"We know," said Gage.

"Who is that with you three?" Asked Thalia.

"I want to know as well," said Percy.

"Same here," said Annabeth.

The rest of the Sonic Heroes, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth, with Hiccup introducing Toothless to the three.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Percy.

"Same here," said Sonic.

"Let's hope nothing bad will happen," said SpongeBob.

Just then, Eggman appeared with his robots.

"Now, I'll stop you Sonic Heroes this time," said Eggman.

"Not this time, Eggman," said the Sonic Heroes.

"Can we help?" Asked Percy.

"I want to help," said Annabeth.

"Me, too," said Thalia.

"Sure," said Sonic.

So the Sonic Heroes, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth were fighting all the robots and they distroyed all but eleven robots.

"There is only eleven robots left," said Batman.

"We can't get them," said Wyldstyle.

"We need help," said Golden Queen.

Just then, Bobby Lashley, Bray Wyatt, Matt Hardy, Harper, Jeff Hardy, Rowan, Ember Moon, Natalya, Dark Link, Navi, Saria, Princess Ruto, and Malon appeared.

"We can help," said Ruto.

"Good," said Zelda.

Then the last eleven robots were distroyed and the heroes fought Eggman and he lost, again.

"Curss you, Sonic Heroes," said Eggman as he went back to Station Square.

"What a good fight," said Dark Link.

"I agree," said Saria.

"Same here," said Sonic. How would you, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Natalya, Ember, Bray, Matt, Jeff, Harper, Rowan, Bobby Lashley, Dark Link, Navi, Saria, Malon, and Ruto would like to join the Sonic Heroes?

"Sure," said the sixteen new members.

"Here is a communicater for you guys," said Tails as he gives the new members their communicaters.

"Thanks for the communicater," said Malon.

"No problem," said Tails.

"Let's go home," said Meg.

"Agreed," said Star.

So the Sonic Heroes all went home with all new members in the group.

Me: "That's the end of this story." "Did you guys like it?"

Sonic: "I liked it."

Elise: "Especially now we have new members of the Sonic Heroes.

Me: "I agree with you guys." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you on my next story."


End file.
